


What You Never Knew

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Hurt, M/M, Past/Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: After their war, Ed and Oswald have an encounter at the Iceberg Lounge - one that tears open old wounds ...





	What You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Farah and Jen for helping me with this! <3 
> 
> Warning: This is not a happy fic.

Ed doesn’t visit the Iceberg Lounge often. 

It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ the establishment. Admittedly, Oswald had done a fine job with the club. And with his and Oswald’s feud being officially over as well - their truce now lasting a surprisingly long eighteen months - he was free to visit. 

However, it’s when Ed spots Oswald, that he remembers why he doesn’t like coming here.

Ed notices that Oswald has modified his wardrobe a little since the last time they’ve seen each other. The simple classy suits seem to have become history, paving the way for garments that sparkle in the blue-ish lights of the club, topped off with a feathery collar and cuffs.

But there’s something else catching his eye.

The man by Oswald’s side. Victor Fries. 

Gossip about the nature of their relationship had of course reached Ed’s ears, but where there still had been a trickle of doubt before ...

With clenched teeth Ed watches them kiss. 

He quickly grabs for his glass and downs his tequila almost completely, the sour taste almost a relief to the bitterness unfolding in him. 

After a while, Oswald notices him at last, eyes widening and lips forming a thin line. Fries’ gaze is set on him as well, an unspoken threat written in those glaring-blue eyes and sending a shiver down Ed’s spine.

For a second, Ed ponders if he should just leave - but that would just admit defeat, in some way. And now, _that_ is something he would never allow to happen again.

Then, much to his surprise, Oswald walks over to him. 

“Hello, Ed,” he greets, distant but polite nevertheless. “Enjoying your night at my club?” It’s obvious Oswald has to _force_ his smile. 

Ed’s grin though is genuine, flashing his teeth as he drinks in the sight in front of him. Oswald, in all his sparkly and ruffled glory. That new look could eventually grow on him, he muses. 

And yet, despite all these layers he’s so carefully covered himself with, Ed can still see the frail and broken person beneath - something he is now partly responsible for.

“I am, indeed,” Ed drawls, and there’s a spark of confidence now, as his mind has latched onto the fact that Oswald _still_ hasn’t learned his lesson and has actually allowed to discard his resolution about never loving again.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Make yourself comfortable, drinks are on me, of course,” Oswald says, and there’s now the faint hint of an honest smile. 

Ed’s grin widens, his blood hot as it rushes through him, fueled by the sick satisfaction of Oswald’s undeniable and impending failure.

“So, you and...Fries?” Ed enquiries, nodding to where the man is still glaring at him from afar. 

Oswald follows his gaze before turning back to look at him, something warm washing over his features. “Yes, me and Victor are very happy.”

Ed nearly scoffs. “So, what happened to _me_ serving as a reminder to never love again?” he asks, no longer able to keep the smug tone out of his voice.

Much to Ed’s surprise, Oswald doesn’t react in anger. Instead, he remains calm, barely any trace of emotion left on his face, not even the twitch of an eyebrow or in the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, trust me, Edward,” Oswald starts, voice equally calm. “I won’t make the same mistake again. But thank you for your concern.”

The lack of reaction evokes a spark of anger inside Ed. 

“At least, _we_ had something.”

Oswald cocks his head slightly at that, brows furrowing and lips curling into an amused smile before he lets out a chuckle. “And you think Victor and I don’t?”

Ed’s pulse begins to race. “If you think you do, you’re even more of a fool than I thought you were.”

Oswald just smiles, mockingly sweet. “Oh, Edward. Always with the insults.” He waves his finger at Ed, as if to scold a child. “I’m not surprised though. You always _did_ enjoy acting all high and mighty after all, didn’t you, Ed?”

The corners of Ed’s mouth spread into a smirk. “I didn’t nor do I need to act, though. I always had the upper hand with the exception of that one time you managed to outsmart me. However, I will _allow_ you to boast about that small victory of yours.”

“How gracious of you.” Oswald’s smile widens. “Remember when you thought you could educate me on love?”

Ed squints his eyes, growing irritated at the fact that there _still_ wasn’t a crack in Oswald’s seemingly calm posture, no fire in his green eyes, no real spite. 

And then, Oswald’s expression falters, a hint of sadness now coming to light. “Back then, when you had me bound to that car. Ready to pour acid over me. Remember _that_?”

Ed swallows, tensing up at the realization that despite their truce, this was Oswald’s territory. And one quick glance suffices to remind him that Fries is watching, probably just waiting for him to lose his temper and attack Oswald.

With a hoarse voice, he replies, “Yes. I do remember that.” 

Oswald curls his lips. “You told me love was about sacrifice and about putting someone else’s needs before your own.”

Ed cocks his head slightly, forehead wrinkling into a frown. “Why are you telling me this?”

Oswald’s smile widens. “You said I didn’t understand what love meant.”

That’s when something begins to gnaw at Ed’s insides, rising up quickly and spilling out before he can control it. 

“You still don’t,” he spits out, trembling all over, his whole body gripped by prickling hot emotion. “And you never will. So good luck with that _popsicle_.”

And just like that, recent precautions are thrown overboard. He could take on both of them, should Fries just try to freeze him again. He’d make Oswald watch as he crushed his skull with his cane. 

This must be it. The moment Oswald snaps as well, lunging forward, his own cane gripped tight as he swings it in his direction, ready to strike him down.

But Oswald remains calm, smile unwavering.

“Well, I had a lot of time to think about your words, Ed. And I hate to tell you this, but you were wrong,” he says, chuckling softly as he gives a little shrug.

Ed’s heart is pounding inside his chest, nostrils flaring. “I- _What_?!”

Oswald’s smile vanishes then. “When Galavan held my mother hostage, I offered my life in exchange for hers. I didn’t even hesitate to think about it for one second. I loved my mother. Truly, deeply loved her.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Ed remains silent, throat suddenly tight.

“I would’ve done the same for my father as well,” Oswald continues, voice having grown soft and quieter now. “I would’ve done anything for my parents because I loved them. And I would’ve done anything for you as well, Ed. Because once, I _did_ love you.”

There’s a small misty shimmer in these green eyes now, and for a split second, Ed feels a tug at his heart, a long-buried emotion trying to break free.

But Ed nips it in the bud right away, burying it in hopes it would never dare to ignite again. 

“Well, we know how it turned out when your love wasn’t reciprocated, was it, Oswald?” Ed snarls, needing nothing more now than to see that facade of false pride and dignity tumble and break, to see the true Oswald like he’d seen him: frail and pathetic and _begging._

Oswald, however, just raises his brows and there’s an _odd_ look now in his eyes. 

“Yes, I do remember that. And I now know that the way I’ve dealt with that issue really wasn’t one of my finest moments. Although my point still stands, Edward. “

“What point?!” Ed snaps, chest heaving quickly.

Oswald continues to give him that indefinable look. “I know what love is, Ed. You, however, don’t.”

It’s as if an invisible fist strikes him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Oswald continues before giving Ed time to respond. “You never really loved Kristen. Nor Isabella. You only loved the idea of them. You just wanted to possess their affection. So, in a way, you acted like I did with you back then.”

Ed scoffs. 

“I- You know nothing about any of this, you hear me?! _Nothing_!” he hisses, pointing a trembling finger at Oswald.

Oswald sighs, furrowing his brows. “Oh, but I do, Ed. I mean, there is one thing you were right about. I couldn’t handle you not wanting me back. I let my emotions get the better of me. _This_ is what made me weak, not love itself. And you know what?”

Ed presses his lips to a thin line, every muscle in his body tense. 

“I have loved, Ed. I do love. And I will love. It’s who I am and no one, not even you, was able to take that away from me.”

And that’s it. Heat flushing through his body, Ed’s face twists with rage. “ _Shut up_!” he yells. “You’re wrong. _You’re wrong_!”

People are turning their heads, and for a moment Ed hears nothing but the loud rushing of his blood in his ears, sight turning blurry.

As it becomes clear again, Ed finds himself with Fries’ ice-gun aimed at his chest. There’s sheer bloodlust in these strident blue eyes -  it’s _then_ when Ed’s unswerving confidence begins to crumble. Leaving him shaken and gasping for breath.

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Ed.”

With gut-numbing coldness seeping through him, Ed turns his gaze back to Oswald.

And finally he recognizes that _one_ look in Oswald’s eyes.

It’s pity.


End file.
